we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chatroom/@comment-27482113-20160417161730/@comment-28121631-20160417182302
I will try to offer some ideas even though I have never used this kind of software. Here, I propose that the video is divided into two parts according to the text written in the home page of the Wikia: 1) The first part is about giving the character a presentation and why it is an important character in the Mario universe (she exists since 1989, has appeared in more than 50 games ...) 2) The second part concerns in some ways the goals of We Are Daisy (we want to see her in a game not spin-off, we want a Daisy amiibo etc ...) and give the hope that one day we Daisy can actually put forward, especially that a new Nintendo console is happening and therefore new Mario games. I now propose scenes that I imagined (and so I do not know if it's possible to do with the software, at least I can inspire you) '' 'For the first part:' '' '' Introduction: '' * If it is possible to represent Daisy who walks in the decorations of Sarasaland, with the corresponding music for each kingdom, then she looks at the viewer and makes her pose like in Super Mario Land and Super Mario Maker ( there is the theme of Princess Daisy who is very beautiful and can be used for video), and starts the presentation. * We find Luigi (and Mario if you like) that finally arrives at Bowser's castle. It is assumed that he (or they) will go save Princess Peach. When Bowser see him (or them) he walks to them through the "bridge" until we hear someone who released from the cell by himself (Daisy slowly move down like Princess Peach when saved but with having a determined gaze and a more rebellious attitude) then disables the bridge. Bowser falls and Daisy looks at the stunned the hero (or both) and says "Hi!" with the hand. * I do not know, but I will imagine to see Daisy fly a sky pop and browsing the cheerful sky. (Maybe she could write We Are Daisy in the sky, why not ...) --------- During the first part, try to show what specific makes of others and how it is an important character in the Mario universe and that of video games in general. (I think small skits + a good, compelling text would be sufficient) Second part For the second part, I will see: 1) Let's show what role it would have if princess Daisy is in a game that is not a spin off through small scenes (being for example at the side of Luigi fighting ghosts, seen with Peach to rescue the brothers like in Super Princess Peach, have the opportunity to play in games demanding an amiibo etc ...) 2) We see her lonely and sad while looking at all the other characters going for a new adventure, and that's when she sees supporting members and smile (members of We Are Daisy) Otherwise, there may be other alternatives and I only have those right now ...:p In the end, I'd love to see that little touch of optimism and motivation. I imagine Daisy run in the plains and reach the end of level after putting a flag with her symbol on it. We see her then look at the horizon. (The scene being during a sunset would be beautiful I think) Well, I hope at least my little ideas can inspire you, and thank you in advance for the time you'll spend on the project.